cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Booze
| birth_place =Cyberland | death_date = Unknown | death_place = Planet Bob | nationality = | party =Liberal Party | spouse = | relations = | children = | residence =88 Slainte Street (official) | alma_mater = | occupation =Politician | profession = | religion = | signature = | website = | footnotes =*1st Prime Minister *The only one to date (2008) not to have been elected}} Booze was the first and last War Minister for 8 months in 2008 and was also the first Prime Minister of the EUFN from the 14th of March to the 20th of May 2008. Prime Minister On the 14th of March 2008, Booze was chosen to be Prime minister. Since then he and the President had passed many laws into effect that including of the official languages, the recruitment videos and the new official flag. To date he had two deputy's, the first one is Sultan Thaha who was then replaced by Skelieman on April 13, 2008. First Prime Minister of the EUFN On the 14th of March, Booze joined the alliance and as the second member to ever join the alliance he was chosen by King Dope to be the Prime Minister. Creation of War Minister and the High Command On the 15th of March, Booze proposed that the alliance needed some sort of a war minister. Later that day the King of the alliance brought into effect, the role of war minister in which led to the creation of the High Command. Election loss On the 20th of May 2008 he lost out to James in the General election. He gained only 20% of the vote in contrast to James 80%. War Minister On the 15th of March after suggesting to the President that the alliance needed one, Booze became the alliance first war minister. Pre-war peace time From March 2008 to October 2008 the EUFN had been mainly peaceful and has not been in any wars but Booze had been helpful in aiding members nations when during few isolated conflicts. In October 2008, Booze was the main reason to why the TUF-EUFN War (which had devastating effects on EUFN) started. Change of Military organisation On the 31st of May 2008, President Dope proposed replacing the High Command with the slightly more powerful Ministry of Defence. With the backing of Prime Minister James on June the 1st, Booze became the War Minister of the Ministry of Defence (MoD). Fired from the job On the 18th of October 2008 Booze was formally fired as the war minister, although he was unofficially fired once the TUF-EUFN War had started but due to the war, King Dope didn't had time to fire him formally. Speculation of being last War Minister Speculation had risen during November and December 2008 that he was the last war minister for the EUFN. During the presidential transition of Emperor Murphy ended the speculation when president-elect Emperor Murphy annouched he be the next war minister. Controvesy In early October 2008, Booze decided to attack few members of The United Front. Following the unsuccessful talks between President Dope and the United front, a war insured for 2 weeks which led to 3 members of the EUFN disappearing from Cyber Nations. Since then he has been subject of controversy within EUFN. Legacy Booze's work as Prime Minister would of gave him the title of "3rd successful Prime Minister" but as he is the one who started the TUF-EUFN War he is considered the worst of them all and the worst member. He has long since disappeared from Cyber Nations. Slang word In late December 2008, the name "Booze" started to become a slang word within EUFN for Rogue and was and still is used in sentences as "Don't do a Booze", "I'm gonna Booze this alliance" and "he's going to Booze" etc. Category:Economic Unified Federation of Nations Category:Individuals Category:Controversial Political Figures